What is Love
by dreamninja
Summary: Alice teaches the organization members what love is and even gets a little


"Hey sweetheart"Luxord said appearing out of a dark portal.

"Are you here to try and take my heart again or to play poker"Alice asked shuffling her cards.

"Actually I have a favor to ask of you"Luxord said snatching her cards and shuffling them like a pro then setting them back down.

"Showoff"Alice mumbled looking at the neatly stacked cards.

"So what's the favor"she asked looking at him skeptically.

"I need you to teach me and the other organization members what love is"Luxord said. When she heard this Alice burst out laughing.

"You're kidding right"Alice asked as she finally stopped laughing.

"Hardly"Luxord said crossing his arms.

"Well i'm not really sure how to explain"Alice said.

"You read a lot of romance novels right"Luxord said.

"I guess"Alice said.

"So you're books must talk about it right"Luxord said.

"I guess"Alice said.

"So you'll teach us"Luxord asked. Alice was about to say no but then the other organization members came through a dark portal besides Larxene,Marluxia,Even,and Xemnas.

"I guess I can try"Alice said.

"So where do we start"Luxord asked.

"I need you to get me a few books ok"Alice said writing some names down on a piece of paper and handing it to him.

"Ok i'll be back in a sec"Luxord said opening another dark he came back he had stacks of books.

"Ok now take a seat"Alice said pulling over a big dry erase board. They did as they were told and got comfortable.

"Well I think love is probably different for everyone. From the books I read they all give me different ideas of what love is. Just think about all the princesses of light"Alice said writing all the princesses of lights names on the board.

"Like what happened to Belle"Alice asked.

"She married an ugly beast"Xaldin said frowning. Alice regretted bringing that up since she forgot how much Xaldin cared for her.

"But he changed into a prince. Looks don't matter what's in your heart is what matters"Alice said.

"I think looks matter to"Xigbar said.

"Well yes i'm sure they do but think about Larxene she was pretty but very mean"Alice said.

"I'm not sure I would call her pretty but-"

"That's not very nice"Alice said cutting Axel off.

"It's true"Luxord said.

"I'm not sure I mean I would consider her fuckable"Xigbar said.

"Ok moving past that what happened to Snow White"Alice asked.

"She ate a poison apple from a stranger"Saix said.

"But then what happened"Alice asked.

"She fell asleep and everyone thought she was dead"Demyx said.

"And then"Alice asked.

"A prince she met like the day before kissed her even though he thought she was dead. You know there's a word for people like him it's necrophiliac"Luxord said.

"No he was trying to break the curse and it worked showing true love conquers all"Alice said smiling.

"It's still weird"Luxord said leaning back in his chair and putting his feet up on the table.

"Ok what about Jasmine"Alice asked.

"A guy lied to her and she married him"Lexaeus said.

"But she liked him for who he was once he told the truth"Alice said.

"So are you telling us it's acceptable to lie"Luxord asked.

"No you're missing the point"Alice said shaking her head.

"Ok what about Aurora(Sleeping Beauty)"Alice asked.

"She fell asleep and a prince once again kissed her"Zexion said.

"Yeah I think you're finally getting it"Alice said smiling again.

"But you know that guy would not have went through all that trouble unless she was pretty"Xigbar said. Alice frowned as Xaldin and Axel nodded in approval.

"Moving on from that what about Cinderella"Alice asked.

"Her prince was so dumb he couldn't remember her face. If he would have remembered that the whole shoe crap wouldn't have happened"Saix said.

"Obviously his eyes were somewhere else"Xigbar said. Alice facepalmed and shook her head again.

"But she had a dream and she followed it and in the end it came true"Alice said.

"We all know about Kairi and Sora so you don't have to explain that"Axel said.

"Well now you know there are things people do for love or the people they love then"Alice said erasing the princesses names.

"Wait what about you"Demyx asked.

"M-me"Alice asked.

"Yeah sweetheart who do you love"Luxord asked giving her a sly grin.

"I don't have anyone"Alice said trying to hide her blush.

"Why is you face so red"Demyx asked.

"She's blushing"Luxord said smiling.

"I still don't totally understand"Axel said. Alice was glad Axel had saved her from more embarrassment.

"Yeah and what's a kiss like"Aeleus asked.

"I heard girls have cooties"Demyx said making a weird face.

"Girls don't have cooties unless you consider STD's cooties"Xigbar said.

"What's an STD"Demyx asked.

"It's a-"

"That's not important"Alice said quickly cutting Xigbar off.

"No Demyx girls don't have cooties. A kiss feels like-"

"I think i'm more of a visual learner"Luxord said winking at Alice which just made her blush.

"Yeah me too"Axel said.

"No no one will be getting a kiss from me"Alice said.

"I don't think she's ever even been kissed"Xigbar said getting closer to her. He looked at her for a minute then started laughing.

"I was right"Xigbar said backing away.

"This isn't about me let's get back to why you came"Alice said.

"No I think I liked the previous subject"Luxord said standing up and getting uncomfortably close to her.

"Yeah Xigbar's right but that's ok it's something we can change"Luxord said.

"Wha-"Alice tried to ask him what he was talking about but before she could say anything he kissed her. He pulled away quickly and winked at Alice before turning back to the rest of the organization.

"Problem solved"Luxord said smiling.

"So I guess all the princesses are taken"Axel asked. Saix just rolled his eyes and hit Axel on the back of the head.

"Well as fun as this was I have more important things to do"Xaldin said before he created a dark portal. The other members left besides Xigbar,Luxord,and Demyx.

"Are you gonna kiss her again"Demyx asked Luxord.

"I guess that's up to her"Luxord said smiling at Alice and pulling her closer to him.

"If not then I wanna kiss her next"Xigbar said.

"This isn't a kissing booth"Alice said blushing and pulling away from Luxord.

"Well then I guess it's time for me to go"Xigbar said.

"So do you love Luxord"Demyx asked. This caught both Luxord and Alice off guard. Alice blushed while Luxord waited for the answer.

"I don't know much but I think what you're doing now is called being a third wheel"Xigbar said as he dragged Demyx towards a dark portal. Once they were gone Luxord turned his attention to Alice who was now standing a safe distance from him.

"Why did you kiss me"Alice asked.

"I'll answer your question when you answer Demyx's"Luxord said.

"No Luxord girls don't have cooties"Alice said trying to play dumb.

"If they do I guess I have cooties"Luxord said pulling Alice against his chest and keeping an arm wrapped around her waist.

"You know full well which one i'm talking about. Do you love me"Luxord asked.

"I'm not sure I think I-"

"Don't think let your heart answer"Luxord said interrupting her. Alice just stared at Luxord for a little bit not knowing what to say.

"Maybe this will help you decide"Luxord said then he kissed her again. Alice felt her legs go weak from the kiss but she was glad his strong arms held her up. When he pulled away he continued to hold Alice as he looked into her eyes.

"Yes"Alice finally said.

"Yes what"Luxord asked kissing along her jaw.

"I love you"Alice said.

"I love you to"Luxord said before kissing her again.


End file.
